omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Goddess (Ashley Rosemarry)
Character Synopsis The Goddess 'is an entity that appears in all of Kopianget's Universe. The allusion to this entities existence is shown on not just Kopianget's page but in many of their works, such as Harem Wars , Papercraft and numerous other works. The Goddess essentially created the entirety of Kopianget's Cosmology and is it's supreme god, as it's also it's narrator. It's implied that this entity is in taking the form, if not actually Ashley Rosemarry herself. The Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-C, likely 2-B Verse: Stay Black (Kopianget's Universe) Name: The Goddess, Ashley Blackmarry, The Black Gender: Implied to be Female (Based on the name and the fact they take the form of Ashley Blackmarry) Age: Unknown. likely inapplicable given she predates the cosmology and existed before there was time Classification: Stand-In for Kopianget, Divine Goddess Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plot Manipulation (Manipulates the entire Kopianget Universe as if it were a story, while she is the narrator), Creation (Drew everything into creation and gave shape to all of existence, including other entities such as The Great Mother), Soul Manipulation (Created the essence of the being, defined as the soul), Chi Manipulation (Chi is stated to exist in all things, whether it's living or non-living, with even lesser entities being able to manipulate it), Telepathy, Conceptual Manipulation (Gave shape to numerous ideas such as Souls. Upscaled from The Great Mother, Who created the concept of Chi and Mind), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure (Can erase things from reality should she express the desire to remove a mistake), Life Manipulation (Can grant life to living things such as animals and other beings), Fate Manipulation (Similarly to The Great Mother, she has already written out all events and fated them to happen. Should also be upscaled from The Great Mother herself), Non-Corporeal (Has no concrete form, instead existing as an astral being), Astral Projection (Freely exists and can enter The Sea of Chi, of which is a astral plane), Spatial Manipulation (Was implied to have caused The Great Fracture in Book of Zhu), Immortality (Type 1, 4, 5 & 6. Exists outside the cycle of life, death and reincarnation, of which was set up by The Great Mother. Should The Goddess die, they will simply manifest in another being as noted with Ashley Blackmarry), Possession (Can take control over other beings should they die or desire another vessel), Time Manipulation (Can interact with Time and manipulate it's interior), Fourth Wall Awareness, Acausality (Non-Linearity; exists outside of predestination, in addition is beyond past, present and future), Power Bestowal (Granted all of The Zhu and other species the powers they hold), Empathic Manipulation (Can induce the emotion of lust and malice into beings), Omniscient, ETC. Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Created everything within Kopianget's cosmology, of which includes everything they've worked on, of which is stated to be a connected cosmologyand several parallel universes that are alluded to exist. Far above The Great Mother, who is considered a nothing in relation to their power), likely '''Multiverse Level '(the full extend of Kopianget's cosmology is suggested to have countless universes on the basis that each time a Zhu dies, their soul is reincarnated in another world and this process has gone on for countless years) 'Speed: '''Likely '''Immeasurable '(Supposedly can interact with and exist in the 4th Dimension. Of which they also completely manipulate. Predated time and space, existing before either concept was shaped) '''Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multi-Universal, likely Multiversal '(Superior to The Great Mother, who created Sea of Chi, of which stretches into and governs numerous parallel universes. Created the entire Kopianget Multiverse, of which is implied to contain countless universes for each Zhu who dies and reincarnates) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level, likely Multiverse Level '(Unaffected by events that occur within the multiverse and views the multiverse itself as insignificant) 'Stamina: Unknown, likely Limitless Range: Multiversal ' 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Sees everything that occurs within The multiverse. Can interact with and view the entirety of Time, of which they are above) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Plot Manipulation: '''Al of Kopianget Multiverse is naught but a story to The Godess and they can manipulate it as such. They can essentially cause events to happen within the a random story, such as The Great Facture in Book of Zhu or other things that drastically alter the story *'Essence: There are three areas of life that the Zhu take note of: The Body, the Chi, and the Soul. The person's essence is said to be processed by systems left in place by The Great Mother. If a person was honorable their soul is moved on to be joined with her in a state of bliss and enlightenment their chi recycled and sent out into the world on its own '''Extra Info: *The idea of The Goddess is a concept that is alluded to in Harem Wars and many of other works that Kopianget created. *Don't attempt to scale The Goddess to Huniepop's Universe. While Ashley Blackmarry is set to appear in Huniepop 2, it's made clear that The Goddess isn't coming with her and that she's portrayed as just a normal human Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Visual Novel Category:Games Category:Light Novel Category:Stay Black Category:Book of Zhu Category:Kopianget's Universe Category:Huniepop Category:Supreme Beings Category:Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Author Avatars Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Ki Users Category:Creation Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Life Users Category:Astral Projectors Category:Fate Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Space Benders Category:Possession Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Immortals Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telepaths Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Tier 2